


Stripper fine

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Borderlands, Tales From Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asshole Jack, Hurt, M/M, On Hiatus, On Hold, SLOW ASS UPDATES I BET, Stripper AU, Stripper rhys, Unhealthy Relationships, rhys has a back bone, sassy rhys, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: "You gotta choose Rhysie, it's either me or stripping. I refuse to let my boy whore around naked on men's lap for money like a desperate dog." Jack snarled, causing everything in Rhys to snap. Taking a step back Rhys looked at Jack as if he were physically wounded. "That's - that's what you think of me? As some desperate dog for money?" Questioned the man with tears welling in his eyes, he looked back at Jack who only glared harder."What am I meant to think? Rhys, huh.""We met in a goddamn strip club Jack! Y'know what, fine. I choose being a desperate money hungry dog than being your goddamn boyfriend. You are not walking over me this time!" "Rhys wait-""I am done", Rhys whispered.





	1. The beginning

He was exotic, the newest stripper was something different, the way he awkwardly tried to work himself around the pole had Jack eyeing him off like a piece of candy. He wanted the stripper and he wanted him now, he’d order an 50 hour lap dance if he could with the boy, his booty shorts clung to his toned ass nicely and the garters and stockings he wore with them had Jack almost drooling, along with the booty shorts the man had the hottest tattoo’s covering his side and it was doing things for Jack.

Slamming his now empty glass down, Jack stalked towards the controller behind the bar as the latter began to wrap up his pole dancing on stage. 

“You,” Jack began pointing at the woman, who sent Jack a smug smirk. He was a regular in the strip club and when he was there it meant a dancer was going to leave rich. “Who’d you like tonight?” She queried.

“The new one, the one with the robotic arm send him over to daddy Jack.” 

“Sure thing, hun,” she replied with a smug grin on her doll like face. 

Winking at her, Jack made his way back to his seat and waited patiently for his new toy. 

 

Sighing as he exited into the back room, Rhys glanced at himself in the mirrors that decorated the walls and quickly adjusted his hair, he was sweating and he hated working the stage because of that reason. He was obviously not made for sweating around the pole but getting naked on stranger laps sure, he was made for that. 

“Hey Damian, Handsome Jack wants you, he’s the-“

“Extremely intimidating guy looking as though he wants to murder, that I have always worshipped... Got it, wh-what could go wrong?.” Rhys blabbered, he could already feel his stomach start to churn. Sighing to himself, he switched back into ‘Damian’ mode and sauntered out towards the man who sat at the table far away from everything else, eyeing Rhys off almost as though he wanted to fuck him on the spot and having Handsome Jack looking at him like that, made Rhys want to break the strip club rules straight away. 

Remembering his training, Rhys slid in next to Jack as sexily as he could, still getting used to his attire and how it felt on him. 

“I was told you wanted me, I’m Damian.” Rhys got to the point, staring at Jack, who scrunched his face up almost as though he was judging the lack of sexiness in that sentence.

“Geeze, ‘Damian’ shouldn’t you be flirting right off the bat not being so…so….normal.” Jack stated, emphasizing the fake name. 

Sighing, Rhys straightened his back up and sent a cheeky smile towards Jack, “you see Jack, I don’t need the fake personality, because I am already charming without the fake. I can get anyone by being…me.” Rhys purred the retort with a hint of cheek in his tone of voice.

Rhys watched as Jack’s eyes racked over him as Rhys leant forward, Jack let a wide grin slip onto his face and a chuckle escape his lips.

“Oh man, where did they find you kiddo? I like ya already, you’re brutally honest and right now, that’s…That’s doing things to me.” 

Trying to hold back his flush at that comment, Rhys knew he’d be able to get a lap dance out of this man if that sentence didn’t give it away, and with that in mind, Rhys moved even closer to Jack and began running his robotic arm up and down Jack’s arm soothingly, who stared back at him knowingly.

“How long have you been working here kid?”

“Two days.”

“Fuck, still nice and fresh, huh Damian? How many lap dances have you had?”

“Four so far but I feel as though I’ll be getting a fifth…” Rhys paused, and locked eyes with Jack confidentially who grinned back at him “…Tonight.”

“Oh fuck, pumpkin, I like your attitude I really do. But say that shit to every customer and you’re going to make them run, like just keep doing what you’re doing and fluttering your eyes all prettily and you’ll get dances from all the men. But me…I’m a bit harder to convince. After all I am Handsome Jack and I only take the best of the best…So with that said, Damian. Why should I take you into that back room and pay to get a lap dance from you? I mean I could get my cock sucked for less.”

Gnawing on his bottom lip at the question, Rhys slid his hand down to rest his hand on top of Jack’s who looked down at the action in a bit of shock, didn’t all the men do this move? Rhys thought.

“Time’s ticking cupcake,” Jack warned, snapping Rhys from his thoughts. 

“First of all I am pretty good looking, I have nice legs, a semi nice ass , great hair and I am the only one here with cybernetics to spice things up, plus.” Rhys paused and leaned close to Jack’s ear to whisper, “I have a big dirty hero worship fetish for you. In fact I’ve touched myself tonnes of times to you.” Rhys finished, he could feel his entire face heat up at that, but he needed to seduce Jack, it was for the money he mentally told himself.

“Oh god, I am sinning so badly in my mind right now with you cupcake, so I tell you what. You give daddy Jack your real name, and I’ll let you lap dance me for an hour, makes you more money huh? And you can lap dance Handsome Jack, your hero.”

Rhys froze at that, he was told no matter what to never give out his real name, it was to stop him from being accused of prostitution and from fines if he ever did.  
Swallowing thickly Rhys, tried to joke his way out of this, “okay…My name is…Jack,” he whispered huskily.

Snorting at that, Jack let a chuckle slip past his lips and stared at Rhys with nothing but amusement, “You wish your name was fucking Jack pumpkin, now fess up. I won’t tell anyone, I mean it’s your weekly income depending on this lap dance and name thing right now.”

Rhys gnawed at his lip looking at Jack, “risking my job doesn’t seem worth the money I’ll be getting out of this” Rhys retorted.

Huffing in more annoyance than anything, Jack reached for his hoister plucking his pistol from it and grabbed ‘Damien’ by the hair with his other hand and pulled him halfway across his lap before pressing the edge of his pistol to Rhys’s forehead.

“This started off really cute and all, but you are boring me kid and I just want a name and you better tell the truth. Or bye bye to you, I’ll get away with it too because y’know I am Handsome Jack.” Jack growled out causing Rhys to gulp and begin to shake, he was not trained to handle this, nodding mutely at Jack, Rhys almost bolted when he was released…Almost.  
“Rhys….That’s my name.” Rhys croaked out, moving himself away from Jack who glared at the gesture but remained silent about it. 

“Your parents must have hated you, Reese.” Jack chuckled out, causing Rhys to pout and bite his tongue from all remarks he was currently thinking of, if it weren’t for the money or the possibility of being killed he would have snapped long ago. 

Standing up, Jack brushed off his clothing and eyed Rhys expectantly, “lead me to the lap dances cupcake," Jack demanded waving his pistol at Rhys who quickly and clumsily raced to his feet.

Tucking his pistol away, Jack let Rhys lead him appreciating the sight in front of him.

“What can I do for you hun?” the plump controller asked cheerily. 

“Lap dance for an hour with this fine thing, thanks. C’mon” Jack interjected snatching Rhys and leading him away from booth, before Rhys could collect his 60% of the money. 

“Show me what you got sweet thing, and don’t take too long with showing me the package…I’m an impatient man, okay Rhysie?” Jack practically threatened. 

Nodding at the man, Rhys began to slowly dance, running his hands up and down his body erotically as he moved to his shorts and slid them down his long slender legs, kicking them off. Rhys turned around and bent over reaching for his toes so Jack could get a full view of Rhys’s ass and the small g-string that he was still wearing.  
“Oh yeah baby, this is…This is great kitten.” Jack encouraged, amused at how awkwardly Rhys moved with his lanky body. 

Looking over his shoulder at Jack, Rhys straightened up and moved to his g-string and stripped that down so all of his shaved bits were out on show. ‘I am naked in front of Handsome Jack right now’, his mind basically squealed, keeping his cool however, Rhys turned to face Jack and moved to straddle Jack who smirked up at him. 

Jack moved to run his fingers along Rhys’s torso tracing the bright blue tattoo that covered half of his body with nothing but intensity burning in his mismatched eyes. “You like it?” Rhys purred, moving his arms on either side of Jack’s head to cage the man in, licking his lips Jack looked directly up at Rhys “I am taking you home Rhys and I am going to fuck this gorgeous body.”

“I can’t-“

“I don’t give a fuck about the rules, if you get fined I’ll pay it.”

Swallowing thickly, Rhys nodded, he couldn’t argue with the man especially not Handsome Jack, Handsome Jack had to have anything he wanted even if it was Rhys right now. With that in thought he continued his lap dance and allowed Jack’s hands to travel dangerously close to areas clients couldn’t touch. 

When the dance was finished, Rhys’s knees were killing him, he stood up at the controllers signal and watched Jack stand up and straighten out his clothing, “meet me at the front and consider this shift over you’ll come with me,” ordered the latter. 

“S-sure.” Rhys shakily replied, beginning to pull up his g-string and shorts on over his garter and stockings, once adjusted, Rhys collected his money and stalked towards Jack who stared back like a predator at him.

“Now, come give me a real lap dance except on my dick.”


	2. The ride

Rhys was trembling, he was in the back of Handsome Jack’s limo with the said man eyeing his exposed body off like an animal, Rhys hadn’t had enough to time to grab his normal clothes from back or to even sign out properly and whilst being annoyed he bit his tongue to stop himself from complaining to the other man, he knew exactly what Jack was like from books and articles he had read about the man, Rhys didn’t want to test how accurate the rumours were. 

“So, Rhys. Why the fake name in the strip club kiddo?” Jack asked, peering up at Rhys’s face for the first time, Rhys gulped from across Jack and ran his cybernetic arm through his hair, “it’s needed for confidentiality, so old creepy men don’t pick us up in limo’s” Rhys joked, watching as Jack leaned back with a gleam in his mismatched eyes.

“Hey, I am probably wayyyy older than you Rhysie, but I am definitely not creepy,” Jack snorted causing Rhys to relax, at least he had a sense of humour. 

“Why’d you choose Damien of all things? That’s not sexy. A sexy name is something like…” Jack paused rubbing his chin in thought, “Jack, that’s sexy.”

Chuckling at the man, Rhys let a small smile slip onto his face as Jack actually grinned back at him. 

“I doubt Jack would suit me…No offense…I chose Damien, after googling ‘Male stripper names’ and I found it on a website.” Explained Rhys feeling his face flush in embarrassment.

Laughing at Rhys, Jack shook his head at the younger male with amusement dancing in his eyes, “that’s just precious, you are precious kid.” Jack laughed, he stared at Rhys before motioning at the latter, “come sit next to me, I am way past the killing you stage now, you’re just too cute to strangle tonight.”

“Thanks?” Rhys replied, quickly switching seats so he was next to Jack, the man placed an arm around Rhys’s shoulders and pulled him in closer so that nothing but cologne and tobacco filled Rhys’s nostrils. 

“So am I getting fired?” Rhys asked, catching Jack off guard, the man eyed him weirdly and spoke, “nah, I paid the club enough money to cover ya, besides I am the CEO of Hyperion and Handsome Jack, I can destroy them easily and they know that.”

“Right…” Rhys uttered, completely unsure on whether or not that meant he still had his job, he was performing prostitution right now, the police could fine Rhys, the controllers, the owner and on top of that close the club down. Even seeing a client outside of a club was classed as prostitution and Rhys was literally going to have sex with Handsome Jack of all people outside of the club, so was he doomed or untouchable? Shrugging that thought away quickly, Rhys opted to zoning back in to Jack who had said something to distract himself, he'd worry about it later.

“What?"

Rolling his eyes Jack repeated his question, “what made you be a stripper?”

Adjusting himself so he was comfortable near Jack, Rhys recalled everything and sighed knowing Jack would have to have an answer.

“I used to work for you, at Hyperion I was a code monkey there. I climbed the ladder slowly to department head, however the day I was going to be promoted, Assquez of all people killed goddamn Henderson and took his place and his first move was demoting me to a janitor.”

“Wait, Wallet head demoted you?” Jack snickered into his free hand, earning a glare from Rhys who inched away from Jack in a lame way of rebelling.

“Anyway, after that my pay decreased horribly I may add, and living became way too hard. So my friend Vaughn and I went clubbing that weekend so I could kinda drink away my problems and regret it in the morning, and I had my first lap dance that night which is sad, I am 27 and got my first lap dance in less than a week ago... Anyhow Chantal was her name…but she kinda inspired me with the amount she was earning to be a stripper so here I am.” Rhys finished, surprised to find that Jack was still listening to him. 

“T-tthat’s it? No killing or back stabbing? I have to say I am tired as crap from listening to that, luckily for you, we are almost at mine.”

Scowling at Jack’s response, Rhys was beginning to question why he had even worshipped the man in the first place.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Rhys begrudgingly uttered out. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, I am sure you can make it up to me,” purred Jack, as the car came to a halt in front of the biggest mansion Rhys had ever seen, it was everything he had expected from Jack, large gold statues of the man himself surrounded the palace.

“Impressive, I know. It’s almost as impressive as myself in person.”

Nodding breathlessly, Rhys watched in awe as the other man, slid out of the limo before offering a large hand to Rhys who took it without a thought.

“Let’s begin your making up, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Due to being a working stripper in real life, I felt as though I should write my own stripper au using my knowledge of being a stripper, I felt as though many other au's were just too unrealistic for myself so here have this.


End file.
